1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer techniques, and more particularly to window switching methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-tasking operating system (OS) can simultaneously open multiple application windows where one of them known as the focused window is selected to receive user operations.
In a Microsoft Windows™ operating system, the toolbar is utilized to switch windows. As more windows are opened, toolbar buttons shrink smaller, even until text and icons thereon become imperceptible.
In a Macintosh™ operating system, a list of window snapshots can be shown on a display using hot keys. Windows are switched by changing the focus on the list. As one could expect, when more windows are opened, window snapshots shrink much smaller, even to imperceptible scales.